


Art: How to kiss goodnight

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, First Dates, Height Differences, Jeans, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss at the end of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: How to kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw them in jeans, but apparently I can't draw jeans (yet).


End file.
